


the first five

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five cigarettes were always the best ones in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



The first five cigarettes were always the best ones in the pack. They were the freshest, they tamped down good because they were still kind of moist, and they tasted the best with coffee in the morning, after a burger at lunch, with a beer after work, after some takeout from Jun Hi, after making love to your girl.

The perp he had chained to his desk had managed to strip off the plastic wrap oh a new pack with one hand, and was laying the smokes out end to end, poking at them idly, rolling them around on Ray's desk top.

"You smoke?" He said, showing the gap in his front teeth. Young kid, maybe 18 tops.

"Not anymore. And you'd better not, either. Those things'll stunt your growth."

The kid snorted and Ray scrolled a new piece of paper into his typewriter.

"Allow me," Fraser said briskly, dragging Ray's chair back from his desk to settle himself in Ray's place. It was a little pushy even for the Mountie, but Ray had to smile.

He'd gone right down on Fraser last night, all the way, and his jaw still ached a little. But hey, if Fraser's gratitude translated into less paperwork, that was cool with Ray.

"Now, young man. What is the spelling of your last name?"

Ray thought about Fraser laid out in his bed, whiter than his sheets practically, and sweet and heavy in his mouth.

The back of his neck itched a little and he thought about swiping one of the kid's coffin nails, sneaking outside for a few drags-- but then he thought about Fraser's tongue, dutifully licking the taste of his own come out of Ray's mouth, and he drummed his fingers against the filing cabinet to an old Clash tune, instead, watching Fraser out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
